


Playlists

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Pining, just a small thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Yamaguchi finds something of Tsukishima's
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Playlists

“Please, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi pleaded with his friend, another gust of wind ruffling his hair and bringing a bright crimson color to his cheeks.

“Why didn’t you bring your jacket?” Tsukishima questioned, but still slid his arms from his and places it delicately over Yamaguchi.

“Sorry Tsukki,” he explained, his cheeks still reddened. “I didn’t think it’d be this windy today.”

“Whatever, just... Give it back to me tomorrow, yeah?” Tsukishima mumbled, averting his gaze as he wordlessly waved farewell.

The two often walked home together, and today was no different, save for the wind that had steadily picked up throughout the day. The warmth that Tsukishima held carried on his jacket, and Yamaguchi snuggled himself deeper into the fabric as he walked the rest of the way home. Once he’d reached his house and had a light snack, he sat down at his desk to responsibly start on his homework when he realized he was still tucked tightly into Tsukishima’s jacket.

“Maybe I should wash this so it’s clean for when Tsukki wears it again,” he mused aloud. Just as he was about to take it off, his hand brushed against something in his pocket, something hard and slightly heavy. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t noticed it previously, when he had been too preoccupied with happiness over Tsukishima’s kindness.

“His iPod?” Tsukishima was old-school in that he still held tightly to his iPod, refusing to transfer everything onto his phone.

“I have everything the way I like it on here,” the blonde boy had argued when Yamaguchi brought it up previously.

Curiosity overtook Yamaguchi as he started scrolling through the iPod, interested in what his best friend was always listening to on a daily basis. His heart froze in his throat when he came upon a Recently Played playlist.

It was titled “Tadashi”.

For the third time that day, Yamaguchi’s face reddened as be clicked on the playlist, his heartbeat quick as he recognized a few songs among several he didn’t.The few he did recognize were songs he’d suggested to Tsukki, offhandedly thinking his friend would enjoy them. However, the majority were songs he didn’t know, and he quickly attached his headphones to listen.He selected at random, the first song being “ILYSB.” The lyrics filled his head, and he chose to lay back in his bed and listen through the playlist, tears pricking his eyes.

Did Tsukki honestly feel this way about him? Enough to make a playlist for him, about him?Yamaguchi sniffled, scrolling again through the playlist, mentally keeping note of some of his favorite songs. After another hour of just laying and listening, Yamaguchi had a plan.

Another couple hours of hard work at his computer, his homework now completely abandoned for the night, until he had finished what he set out to do.He slept for the night, clutching tightly to Tsukishima’s jacket and silently hoping everything goes as well as he hopes.

The next day, right on time as usual, Tsukishima met him outside the school. Yamaguchi held tightly to Tsukishima’s jacket and outstretched his arm to him. His other hand gripped tightly to the iPod.

“You accidentally left your iPod in your jacket, Tsukki.”

Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to blush, however lightly, as he took his jacket and iPod from Yamaguchi. “Thanks.”

“Let me know what you think at lunch, alright, Tsukki?” Without any further explanation, Yamaguchi darted off towards his first class, leaving Tsukishima confused.

"What I think of what?" After standing for a moment in thought, Tsukishima shook off the odd encounter and began strolling towards his class.He attached his headphones to his iPod, and began scrolling to find something to listen to, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Right above his preferred playlist was a new one, labelled “Tsukki <3”.


End file.
